1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device and a mobile object provided with the light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic EL (electro luminescence) panel which is a flat light-emitting element is included in various light-emitting devices. Since the organic EL panel is thin and thus has flexibility, it is possible to create a curved light emitting surface. A light-emitting device including such a flexible organic EL panel can be curved and thereby attached to a curved portion of a mobile object or a structural object.
In recent years, an illumination apparatus, a signage, a display apparatus, etc. have been proposed as a light-emitting device including the above-described organic EL panel having flexibility. A light-emitting device of this type includes a flat organic EL panel having flexibility and a flat supporting substrate having flexibility which supports the organic EL panel, which are bonded together (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-280548).